


Lena Luthor's Diary

by rockiedogs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, lena luthor's diary, nothing new will be posted here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockiedogs/pseuds/rockiedogs
Summary: A collection of diary entries from none other than Lena herself!I post new entries on Tumblr after each episode, and now I'm saving them here for easier access.





	1. Girl of Steel

Dear Diary,

Today, I bought CatCo. I know, it’s a sudden decision with no forethought, but I think it’ll work out for the best. Kara wanted me to see what I could do about Edge buying it, and it seemed like the only option. I think Kara is proud of me.

Speaking of the love of my life, she looked so good today. It was everything I could do not to kiss her right there. She quit her job, but I told her to unquit. Sexy, I know. And she called me boss. Kara Danvers called me boss because I am her boss now. I started crying. I sent her the heart emoji, I hope it wasn’t too much. I don’t even care anymore if she knows how much I love her. She can be so oblivious sometimes.

   
  
Yours,  
Lena


	2. Triggers

Dear Diary,

My first day at CatCo went pretty well! James and I got off to a rough start, but I’m going to work to fix it. I’m used to doing things completely on my own, so it may have slipped my mind today that he’s been running CatCo for a year. I didn’t mean to ignore all his insight, but trusting people is new for me. Kara trusts him, though, and I trust Kara with my entire ~~body~~ being, so I’m hoping we can be there for each other as co-CEOs in the future.

I thought I was finally getting through to Kara, but she was so distant today. She even yelled at me, and I had to go cry in the bathroom for ten minutes afterwards. But I understand where she’s coming from – loss is hard to deal with. I, of all people, should know. So I’m being gentle with her. God, I love her so much. As her official BFF forever (is that how friends work?), I’m doing my best to support her.

As her boss, things are harder. I had to tell her to do her job, which wasn’t easy. I want her to take the time to recover, but I also need her to be at work. She’s the best reporter in National City, I can’t have her leaving all the time! I don’t even know where she’s going, but I would imagine it’s to her apartment to meditate. That’s what I do when I’m feeling down.

Oh, and the best part! We hugged again today! I made lots of jokes about how I don’t have any friends, which is true, and she liked them. And then I told her that I really wanted to hug her. I actually really wanted to kiss her, but I couldn’t tell her that. She needs space, and I would never jeopardize our friendship like that. So we hugged instead! And it was the best hug of my life, besides the other two times I’ve hugged her! She smelled so good, and I even rubbed her back a little. I hope I didn’t overstep.

Also, I recently told everyone that they could use the private elevator and it’s already broken. I only ever saw Kara get inside, but I can’t imagine she broke it. It’s not like she has superpowers or anything! It also seemed a little drafty, and I heard someone mention that there’s a hole in the roof again. You would think this building would be more structurally sound for how many people work in it! I’ll be sure to have a maintenance crew check it out as soon as I can.

  
Yours,  
Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a little longer because there was just so much to work with! follow me on tumblr @leaningluthor (@spookingluthor for halloween)


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

I wasn’t invited to Alex’s bridal shower, which I suppose makes sense. It’s not like I know Alex that well, and I’m only Kara’s best friend. It just doesn’t seem right to invite a homophobe to a gay bridal shower and not one of the biggest lesbians National City has ever seen.

I miss Kara a lot, I haven’t seen much of her lately. She mentioned something about a trip to Mars. She’s so funny!

Other than that, life has been pretty uneventful. Things are going smoothly at CatCo and with Sam running L-Corp. You know we’d be the hottest moms in this town if I weren’t so in love with Kara.

  
Yours,  
Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lena wasn't in this episode!! i had to infer a lot about her whereabouts. also i'm a little mad about it but whatever!


	4. The Faithful

Dear Diary,

Something really weird was up with Kara this week, and she won’t tell me what it was. I’m kinda worried about her, but it seems like she’s doing better now, so I guess it’s alright. I’m doing my best to be a good friend, this is still so new to me.

Sam is doing a fantastic job with L-Corp! She thinks she’s a horrible mother, but I told her that objectively, I had the worst mother, and that she’s actually fantastic. I really couldn’t have picked a better person to fill in for me while I’m working CatCo. Kara invited her to girls’ night as a celebration, so now I can officially say I have three friends! Five, if you count Alex and Maggie! Look at me go!

Kara left halfway through to get some ice, and she was gone for a pretty long time. Maggie also left for some police business, so there was an hour where it was just Sam, Alex, and me. I know Alex and Maggie are engaged, but there’s definitely something going on between Alex and Sam. I tried to ignore it, though, and just bond with my new friends. Friends! Wow, that word will never get old.

We also all went together to see Ruby’s talent show! We were twenty minutes late, but Alex had something to wrap up with work, and neither Kara nor I can drive, so we had to wait for her. I mean, we couldn’t miss it, we are her official cool ~~lesbian~~ aunts! Ruby was amazing, and so was the group of Supergirls. Having friends is so much fun. I’m so glad to be a part of this group of women!   
  
  
Yours,   
Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that episode was rough, dudes! i have a lot of feelings about kara and alex, and i think this episode was amazing for both of them. ugh. writing this was hard because nothing funny happened at all but i tried!


	5. Damage

Dear Diary,

This week was rough, to say the least. I’m still trying to process everything that happened. I should probably get a therapist.

Edge poisoned kids. He poisoned so many kids. He put chemicals in their swimming pool to mimic lead poisoning, and he was gonna pour more into the water supply. I can’t stomach even the thought of what he did. I nearly killed him for it, too. And the worst part? He did it just to get to me. What kind of scumbag poisons a bunch of innocent children to get revenge on someone! I really thought I’d done it, too! The lead, I mean. I thought they were getting sick just from the lead bomb I made and that it was all my fault and I really am a Luthor, aren’t I? I was so ready to kill him!

Enough dwelling, though. I promise I’ll call a therapist first thing tomorrow morning.

I also told Kara I loved her. At least, I think I told her. I was pretty drunk, but I meant it. And she didn’t run away and say she hated me! In fact, the opposite kind of happened. She was so supportive of me and never gave up, always had my back. I love her so much more than she could ever know. And she said she loved me, too.

Granted, she also called me her sister, but I’ll take it. Sam said the same thing. It feels so good to be loved by people who aren’t going to try to take over the world one day.

James and I are still pretty rocky with each other, but he took a bullet for me, and for that, I owe him. I mean, I’m still a lesbian, I’m not gonna date him or anything, but maybe we can start to become friends.

Oh, and Supergirl saved me again! I got to hold her hand this time! I definitely prefer being held in her strong yet surprisingly gentle arms, but still. She saved me. She didn’t give up on me on me. I told her to drop me, and to save the town, but she found a way to save both of us. She is just so empowering to women.

  
Yours,   
Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this episode was so rough dudes!!! finding something funny to say from lena's perspective definitely wasn't easy, but i tried!! someone give that poor girl a break.
> 
> let me know what you think (both of this entry and of the episode) in the comments and follow me on tumblr @leaningluthor!


	6. Midvale

Dear Diary,

I miss Kara. Almost dying again last week made me realize, yet again, just how much I love her. I’m so glad I got to keep her sweatshirt and sleep in it all weekend while she was away.

We had a real heart-to-heart when she got back. I think she really is the only person who could ever understand how important Lex was to me, back before he tried to kill Superman. Alex is her home like Lex was mind. The only difference is that Alex has never tried to kill her. 

I need a vacation.

  
Yours,  
Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loved this episode! can't wait to see lena again. follow me on tumblr @leaningluthor


	7. Wake Up

Dear Diary,

I’m enjoying my vacation more than I thought I would. Sam is running L-Corp beautifully, based on the lack of news I’ve seen; James is still doing fantastic work over at CatCo, and Kara is, well, to be honest, she’s the only thing I’ve thought about for the past three days. She’s just so… beautiful? And strong? She kinda reminds me of Supergirl, but they’re also really different.

Don’t get me wrong, Supergirl is amazing, and super (ha!) hot, but there’s something about Kara’s soft smile and her endless belief in me. She’s something else.

Anyways, I’ve been having a fantastic time in the Keyes! I got to swim with some dolphins yesterday. As soon as the people read the name on the reservation, they suddenly became very interested in making sure I had the best experience possible. I could start using a fake name, but as long as I can’t hear what they’re saying behind my back, the treatment isn’t bad. 

Since I’ve still officially left both of my companies, there really isn’t a point in me returning any time soon! I think I’ll go to Chicago next, I hear their beaches are really nice.

  
Yours,  
Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what was left out: the reason lena isn't coming back from her vacation yet is that she shaved off all her hair and now she's embarrassed about her head shape
> 
> comment what else you think she's doing with her time off!


	8. Reign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't write one for 3x08 partially because i didn't watch and partially because i was tired of coming up with things for lena to do while she was off-screen. hope this makes up for it!

Dear Diary,

I didn’t write last week because I was too busy sightseeing, but I’m back now!

Not to sound like a lonely, desperate lesbian, but I was invited to Kara’s holiday party! It may have been the most love I have ever seen in one room. All of Kara’s friends and family were there, and none of them hated me! I was so happy to be included that I did cry in her bathroom for fifteen minutes, despite my mascara not being waterproof. I loved everyone there, too, especially Sam and Kara. Especially Kara.

Speaking of those two, they seemed to have this idea that James and I have chemistry. I thought it was obvious that I was hopelessly in love with Kara, but if she can’t see that, maybe I don’t have a chance with her. I’ll admit, James is… very nice-looking, and a sweet man, but I honestly thought he hated me until last night.

I kissed him, though. I don’t know why I didn’t. It wasn’t awful, but it wasn’t great. James is nice, and he’d be good for me. He would. I should like him! I should want to fall in love with him! But then I see Kara and, well, it’s Kara. I love her.

Also, Edge tried to kill me.

  
Yours,  
Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she's back at it boys! look out!
> 
> let me know what you guys thought of the episode! i love reign but i'm worried about my girl lena. and kara. and i wish the show were better at all types of relationships but it's whatever it's chill
> 
> follow me @leaningluthor! and if you're into my bald lena fic, follow my other blog @karasbaldkink

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like these! follow me on tumblr @leaningluthor (@spookingluthor for halloween)


End file.
